Broken
by vampfan1993
Summary: Where does a broken girl go for refuge? Where can she hide from her past and plan for her future? After being left for dead she finds this comfort in an unlikely home of hospitable, vegetarian vampires who welcome her into their lives and thier world.
1. Chapter 1

Night fell as I neared the meeting place that he had arranged. My stomach churned with anticipation, or maybe it was fear. Phil's number showed up on my phone.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Bella, where are you? I have your surprise waiting. It's getting late and your gift is anxious," he answered. I could feel him grinning through the phone. Even the miles of dark between us couldn't hide his smirk.

"Be there soon," I gulped, and then hung up.

I continued to drive past the bent trees that marked the entrance of the "club." Blinking my headlights three times was our signal. His shadow appeared in my peripheral vision and instantly I regretted agreeing to meet him.

He carefully opened my door and helped me from the car. What a gentlemen? The heat from my body drained when I noticed a glint on his tee-shirt. It couldn't be blood, right? My mind skipped to the worst possible scenario. He could kill me and no one would ever know. He could leave me in the forest to be eaten by animals. Then logic stepped in and calmed me down. Why would my step-father do that? What would he gain?

We walked in silence for twenty minutes where we came upon a tiny, decrepit cottage painted in a color so bright it penetrated the night that surrounded us. Somehow it still blended in, like it belonged. I was the only thing that stuck out.

Stepping over the threshold, he gripped by hand harder and began to pull me deeper into the building. I struggled to no avail. All that baseball had made him strong. I felt a muscle tear and pain shot through my body. I collapsed into his chest, allowing him to drag me unceremoniously up a set of stairs and over another door frame.

He tossed my limp body onto an old bed, neither comfortable nor welcoming. A lamp burned in the corner, providing the only light in the room. I could still make out a few figures. Most were common bedroom furniture, yet one stuck out. The uncommon angle at which it laid sent fear into every fiber of my being. The only support she balanced against was a large dresser.

I watched the scene, an innocent bystander drug harshly into the story she didn't belong in, but could do little to stop it. My mind raced…

_I had been told in school, by friends, by teachers, that being raped is painful, that it is terrifying. I had been told so much that my head kept replaying as Phil forced the handcuffs on me; one on my wrist, yeah the broken one, the other on the bedpost. He pulled his own clothes off first, and then began to unbutton mine, slowly. His eyes frightened me. At first he just stared at me, eyes and mouth hungry. Boy, I wish I wasn't on the menu. There wasn't much I could do, but before he touched me I aimed one good shot at his exposed crotch. That would hurt in the morning, I made sure. If he was going to scar me like this, he deserved a little something for his troubles. _

He screamed and bit his knuckles to catch the escaping sound. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to the club. Without much left to do, he viciously slapped me, sending me reeling. I could see him laboriously pulling his clothes back on. I think my one good shot made the point. His cell vibrated next to my breast where he dropped it and I carefully slid it under my back so that I could try to make a call, but he noticed the effort and paid me back. Another slap, this time so hard it brought tears, was followed by a quick, forced drag of his hand.

Laying there, half naked and scared, I just remained as still and quiet as I could manage and he left. No effort was made to help me, rather he shoved my sore and broken body to the side so that he could take his phone back.

"Charlie, where is she? Is this how you take care of our daughter?" Renèe screamed.

"She was …" he began. She cut him short when her cell phone buzzed. She dove to grab it.

"Honey, don't get upset, but her truck is in the woods, no keys, no Bella. I'll keep searching," Phil promised. Renèe sunk to the floor and began to cry.

"Phil found her car," she gasped through her tears. "What do we do know? I can't just stand by and let my daughter disappear," she was yelling now. "You are chief of police, can't you do anything?"

"I already sent in the alert, but you know the procedure. 24 hours for the call, 48 hours before action is taken. I can't change that. I wish I could," he stuttered.

They sat in silence. Neither of them had anything to say. What could be said? Phil came back shortly after calling her, sweating and cursing.

"Are you okay?" Renèe asked concerned. "You look hurt."

"I, uh, opened the car door into myself. I was too busy looking for Bella to realize it at the time. It hurts like hell now. Charlie, can I have some ice?" Phil asked through gritted teeth.

"If you need ice, it's in the freezer. I'm going to the police station. Renèe, you should come with, they'll need both PARENTS."

"Hun, will you be okay, if I go?"

"Just fine."

She didn't wait for another word. She bolted for the car, with Charlie in close pursuit, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Just fine, if you get me some ice. Thanks, babe. I'll get it myself. It's not like I'm in PAIN or anything," he yelled, more at Charlie then his wife.

"Hello, hello, can anyone hear me?" she shrieked. "Of course not. No one here, but me and her…" she said staring at the cold form lying on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally alone, I struggled with the handcuffs and let myself break down in tears. My bruised wrist screamed in protest. Letting myself give up, I fell back into the bed and started buttoning my shirt and trying to claw my pants back from my knees, but it was mostly in vain.

_Why would he try to do this? What is wrong with him? What is wrong with -What was that? _

A rustling outside the cottage drew my attention.

_It's just the wind or a wild animal or some passing bum. Nothing to worry about. Was that the door? What do I do? _

Now nearly in hysterics I drew myself near to composure and sat waiting for what would come next. Phil had already cut deep, but had failed to completely destroy what I was saving. The noise slowly came up the stairs and inched closer to the room where I was tethered. As the door creaked I lost it again and began to cry out at the faceless figure lost in the shadows.

"Please - Please don't kill me! Leave me alone. Please!"

As it drew closer it became evident that the figure was male and I imagined the worst again. Slowly he edged to the bed, seemed to loom over me, then snapped the handcuffs as though they were paper. He swept a careful hand under me, letting me settle into his shirt. I let myself get lost in the sentiment and began to cry again, my wrist and shoulder throbbing and my heart and illusions broken.

He carried me like this for what seemed like miles. I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up, still in his arms, but facing an imposing structure built almost entirely of glass. After laying me on a sofa, he nursed the wounds and spoke soothingly, carefully lulling me back to sleep.

_What a dream… I wonder what made me imagine that? Poor Phil, I can't believe I actually dreamt that about him. Ouch! My arm!_

It wasn't until then that I noticed the sling and cast that wrapped my broken arm from fingertips to shoulder. The mystery angel that had saved my life floated in the corner and came closer slowly when he saw my eyes flutter open.

"I hate having to tell you this, but it wasn't a dream. None of it. He is a monster and I have saved many young women from his hands. The one that you saw… I was too late," he stated, genuine concern shining in his eyes.

_He must have read my mind. I haven't woken up yet. I get it. Now are you supposed to pinch yourself or slap yourself or something like that to wake up?_

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. I am not reading minds, as I'm sure you assume, but I have "rescued" three… almost four, other girls from him, so I know what is going on in your head. They all live here now. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. And now I have told you a little about me, so can I ask your name?"

"Bella Swan," I cautioned. "I'm Phil's step-daughter. Is he really what you say he is?"

"I am truly sorry Bella. He is. I -" he started.

"My mother," I shot up and a ringing headache flattened me seconds later.

"Lie down Bella! Your mother is fine. One of my sons is watching over her. I am a doctor and have been for a long time. Let me take care of you, until you are well enough to leave and then it will be your choice to stay or go," he smiled a handsome grin. "You have slept through a good portion of the day and duly so, you bled a lot. The cut on your face and the scratches on your stomach bled more than I would have expected them to, but he knows what to do to cause pain."

_His eyes glittered, catching light in ways that I have never seen human eyes do so. Gorgeous, he is. Gentle, kind, handsome, a doctor, a hero. _

A smile must have escaped before I slipped back into sleep, because my last sight as I closed my eyes, was his beautiful, golden eyes smiling back at me.


End file.
